nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan AS-V.1
}} The Titan AS-V.1 '''(previously known as the '''Titan AS-V or the Big Bad Titan) is a 2003 Nerf Action Blasters blaster that can hold one Mega Missile. The Mega Missile is very large. The Big Bad Titan's name comes from 1998's Big Bad Bow, another previously discontinued blaster. It has a reverse Tactical Rail, designed so that small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1 and Scout IX-3 can lock onto the blaster. Larger blasters may be attached, but this is not recommended. A modified Titan can reach ranges over 100 feet. If modified to fire darts, it can fire them 200 feet. Description The is the main blaster in the Unity Power System. It has either a red, blue or greem body, with the various paint schemes found in the Unity Power System or bought by itself, in a multi-pack of the Titan and Scout IX-3, and the Hulk Abomination Blaster respectively. It has a pump with a black grip that is the same color as the body. There is a power gauge that measures how much pressure there is in the blaster. When overpumped, all the pressure is released from the air tank. When pumped, the needle in the power gauge moves. The gauge faces up when the blaster is being pumped and faces forward when being held like a normal blaster. The Titan has two firing triggers and one large orange firing button. The rear trigger is used to fire the Titan, while the front trigger is used to fire the Hornet AS-6. When the trigger is pulled, the trigger sends air to the trigger to open the air valve which released air into one of the six barrels. The button is used to fire the Scout IX-3 via a piston that comes out to push a button on the top of the Scout's slide. The button releases the catch on the Scout's plunger, which releases it and fires the dart. Internals The internals of the blaster are standard for an air blaster. There is an air tank, overpressure valve, firing trigger, secondary firing trigger, firing button and air delivery tube. Position in Theme The is the main blaster in the Unity Power System. It acts as a rocket launcher, and fires its rockets far due to its extremely high pressure storage in its air tank. Because of its versatility in modification, it is commonly modified to fire darts or stefans, as well as its pump commonly being plugged. But, when modified to fire darts, it is commonly banned from Nerf Wars, due to its extremely high power when modded to fire darts or stefans, and its ability to hurl darts 200 feet due to its high pressure. Blaster Co-relation The Titan does not seem to be related to any sort of blaster, due to it being a rocket launcher. Faults Like all other blasters, the has faults. One major problem is the fact that it is banned from most Nerf Wars. This is due to its extremely high power. Another problem is its extremely horrendous rate of fire. How to fire ;By itself ;Firing the Scout from the Titan ;Firing the Hornet AS-6 from the Titan Trivia * It is possible to modify the Titan to fire Micro Darts. However, it is not recommended because it can cause bruises to other people. Category:Nerf blasters Category:Action Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2003 Category:Blasters introduced in 2005 Category:Blasters that fire up to 60-69 feet Category:Toys 'R' Us Exclusives